


Lesbian One Shots

by LaDeeDa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Bondage, Clit, Clit Clamp, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominatrix, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gag, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Leather, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Mommy Domme, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oil, One Night Stand, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Paddle, Painplay, Porn, Pussy Spanking, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Massage, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Whipping, baby girl kink, clitoris, mdlg, rope, rope play, strapon, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: A collection of one shots which I will update sporadically.They will have a variety of themes including different fetishes, I will write in the notes the kinks/fetishes involved and the length of the oneshot will be in the chapter title.All woman/woman relationships.Under 1000 words will be classed as short, over will be classed as long.





	1. ONE SHOT 1 (SHORT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM, Sex toys and Bondage.

“Up.” Marie lifted her hips, the dildo sliding almost all the way out of her, “Down.” She let it sink back inside of her again, a small gasp leaving her pink lips at the fullness. Her mistress was sat on the edge of the bed, watching her intently as Marie obeyed every command she was given. Even as her legs began to shake from holding her weight. “Up.” Mistress repeated. She raised herself up again, whining at the feeling of being empty. “Good girl, relax.” Mistress stood and walked round the edge of the bed to watch her as she let herself slide back down onto the silicone toy. “Lie back against the pillows,” she ordered and Marie did as she was told, although it was quite difficult since her arms were still bound behind her back with both wrist cuffs and rope up her forearms.

Mistress pulled the dildo out and tossed it aside, causing her submissive to give a whimper of annoyance but a sharp look and an eyebrow raise quickly silenced her. “Don’t make me get the paddle out, little girl.” She warned. Marie looked sheepish but nodded and Mistress dug through their play box. She pulled out her favourite toy: the magic wand (this also happened to be Marie’s least favourite toy, especially since they got the new cordless version - now Mistress could use it anywhere!). Upon seeing the evil vibrator she snapped her legs shut and pulled a face. “Fine, if that’s how it’s going to be.” Said Mistress, placing the wand on the bed and returning to the play box. Once she had found what she wanted she returned to the bed and grabbed one of Marie’s legs, but Marie knew better and kept her other leg glued to it. Mistress smirked and pulled it as wide as she could against the bed, before revealing the rope in her hand and beginning to tie the leg to the bed frame. Marie gasped as she realised she had been tricked but knew there was no point in fighting now. After her right led was tied, her left leg quickly followed suit. Now she was completely open and vulnerable and she didn’t like it one bit. Mistress popped open the lube and poured some on the head of the magic wand. Marie licked her lips in anticipation as the magic wand was pressed against her clit and clicked onto the first setting. Now, anyone who has used one of these will know that the lowest setting is already ridiculously powerful. Marie jumps at the sudden jolts of sensation spreading through her vulva.

“Aah! Oh god, Mistress, please! Aaaaaaah!” She begins to squirm as she can already feel herself about to come, but just as she gets to the edge with panting breaths and eyelids fluttering - Mistress clicks the toy off. “Ooooh!” Marie gives her the dirtiest look she can manage as she tries to get her breath back. She gets merely another smirk in reply and once she has regained her control - the wand is turned back on. She is soon a trembling mess again, melting into the bed sheets and desperately rocking herself against the powerful toy. “Oh shit! Aah! Aah! Aaaah!” Unfortunately for Marie, her mistress knows too well when she is ready to cum and once again switches off the toy, right at the moment of release.

This cycle of edging continues until Marie is begging, her words shaking and barely coherent, “Please Mistress! I just want to cum! I’ll be so goo- aah! Ah! Good!”

“I thought you didn’t like this toy?” Mistress teased, turning off the toy for what felt like the thousandth time for Marie. Her free hand reaches up and begins to toy with the submissive’s breasts, kneading them and pinching at her nipples. After a while she switches the toy back on, ready for another round, but Marie can’t take much more,

“Please!” her gasps sounded more like sobs and her whole body was trembling, but she wanted it so bad.

“Hmmm, I suppose since you were so obedient earlier…” Mistress puts the wand on setting two, the vibrations so powerful she can feel them in her shoulder, Marie screams and gasps for breath at the pleasure. She grinds her pussy down against the head of the wand, desperate for release. Barely a minute later, she gets it. Shudders rack her entire body, her eyes roll back in her head and a jumbled mess of screams and gasps and pleading words tumble from her lips until she is silenced with a passionate kiss from her mistress. She slowly cranked the vibrator back down until it was off and watched her submissive fall back to the bed, sinking into the sheets like goo as she rode out her afterglow. She couldn’t help but think how beautiful Marie looked post-orgasm as she began to untie her legs and arms.

Finally, Mistress climbed onto the bed with her and they tangled themselves together with kisses and giggles.


	2. One Shot 2 (LONG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 69, fingering, massage, pussy-eating

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Tessa was about to cum. She was trying not to but she knew that feeling and what it meant. Ray gave her a smirk, raising her eyebrow and looking at her watch. She only had a minute and a half left but if she could keep hitting that spot deep inside her fuck-buddy she would be able to win. 

She was so full of herself… Tessa hated that about her, and she hated that she was about to lose a bet too - she did not like to lose.

“Aaah!” She thrashed her head to the side and bit down on her lip, she didn’t want to give the other woman any more reason to think she was winning even though she knew she didn’t have long. “Aah! Aah!” It wasn’t working well. She was trembling like a leaf, especially her hands as they clenched at the duvet she lay on.

“30 seconds.” The older woman was starting to lose her smirk but refused to give in, slamming her fingers knuckle-deep into the blonde beneath her. She screamed, eyes flying wide open. “Hah! You’re such a sucker for your g-spot.” Ray rubbed her thumb into the girl’s clit, finalising her technique and sending Tessa over the edge. Her stomach clenched and her mouth fell open, moans falling from her parted lips, her orgasm hitting her like a truck. Ray kept going, dragging out the writhing and panting. “Yes! You little shit! I knew I could do it! And I still had ten seconds to spare!”Ray grinned down at her, slowing down her hand but not stopping… Watching as her little friend melted into the blankets beneath her. “You owe me - and I already know what I want.” She finally pulled her slick fingers out and put them to her mouth, letting out a little giggle and licking them seductively.

“And what would that be?” Tessa sat up on her elbows, still shaking slightly from her climax. She had a small smile on her face. Her long, blonde, curled hair settling just under her ears.

“I want another one of those massages, with that coconut shit you put in your hair.”

“Yes!” Tessa jumped up fully and started to leap about on the bed like a kid in a bouncy castle, “I’ve wanted to do this again for ages! But I didn’t know if that was too… girlfriend-y, you know?” She continued to jump around the bed completely naked until Ray grabbed her round the waist and pulled her into her lap, laughing at the younger girl’s silliness.

“Is it too girlfriend-y?” She asked, resting her head on the other’s shoulder.

“No, it sounds fun!” She turned to face her, wrapping her legs around her waist. She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and leapt up again, “I’ll go get the coconut oil!” Ray watched the young woman run to her bathroom and enjoyed staring at her backside as she went. Once she returned with the tub, Tessa began to peel off Ray’s clothes tenderly. Enjoying watching her flesh come into view. Once Ray was naked too, she was pushed down onto her front and Tessa climbed onto her back and sat down on top of her. She dug her hand into the tub and pulled out a glob of oil, rubbing it together in her hands to warm it up before spreading it over the brunette’s back. She pushed and pulled and trailed her hands over Ray’s back, pulling moans and grunts of appreciation from her throat. The longer the massage went on the more she dug her fingers in, pushing everything she had into it. She loved the way she could draw out this reaction from her friend-with-benefits - she rarely got to be the one in control and she loved it. She began to grind herself onto Ray’s tail bone, slowly beginning to drip as she listened to the hot moans and pants, soon she was joining in…

Finally, Ray couldn’t hold back any more. She flipped them over suddenly, earning her a gasp from the blonde. Her smirk returned and their lips attacked each other’s, sucking and biting. The blankets underneath them becoming crumpled and sweaty. They quickly changed places, both positioned with their heads at each other’s pussies. They began to gently rub their hot tongues into each other, dipping their heads to get a better angle. 

“Aaaaaah!” Tessa was glad she was on bottom, her legs were already shaking and she knew she would have already dropped by now. The hot wet tongue grinding up the centre of her vulva was sending shocks up her spine. She returned the favour though, sucking on Ray’s large lips, pulling one into her mouth and nibbling tenderly.

“Oh fuck!” Ray jumped, she didn’t realise how close she was until just then, straining not to let herself cum first. This cheeky young girl knew all her weak spots and her labia were one of them. They sucked and tongue fucked until both were panting and gasping as they tried to keep their mouths glued to each other. Each doing their best to bring the other to the edge, neither wanting to be the first to give in.

“I-I’m gonna cuuuuum!” Tessa moaned, with her lips still locked down on the older girl’s clit, muffling her speech. Her eyes were rolling back, legs spreading and locking round Ray’s neck. The brunette was grinning, two wins in one session? She was pretty proud of herself. “Oh shit, oh my god!” Tessa’s body went rigid, every muscle clenching and holding her still as she came. Fireworks went off behind her eyelids and she moaned long and low in her throat.When her body finally relaxed back down she went in for the kill and sucked with everything she had, her hands trembled but she pulled and rubbed with them before pressing them into the slick entrance. Pushing two in and jabbing them in and out, enjoying the filthy sounds coming from the woman above her. Eventually Ray came as well, her legs giving out from under her and her breasts heaving as she tried to control her panting.

“Not bad, Tess.” She rolled off the blonde and sat up, stretching out her limbs. “But I’m still not finished yet.” She grinned.

“Good, cause neither am I!” Tessa gave a cheeky smile.


	3. ONE SHOT 3 (LONG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM, MDLG, Baby Girl, Mommy Domme, Sex Toys, Rope, butt plug

In the pretty, pink, lace and frill covered play room, a little girl plays with her stuffed toys innocently… Or at least that’s how she appears. On the inside she’s panicking… Any minute her mommy-domme would get home from work and Rose would be punished. She didn’t mean to be naughty! But her sweet tooth is out of control and the ice cream was just calling to her! But at least maybe she would get a more gentle punishment because she confessed early? Honest girls are good girls! She shifted on the fluffy, pink rug dressed in a knee length baby pink dress, ribbon-decorated bloomers and frilled socks. She couldn’t get comfortable as she waited nervously for her punishment to come… 

After another ten minutes, she heard the front door open and shut, heavy footsteps made their way through the apartment. Rose froze, listening carefully to work out what she was doing. Her mommy was taking her sweet time wandering through their home… It built up the worry inside of the sub and that’s exactly what her domme wanted. After 10 minutes of shuffling about on the rug in wait, Rose decided to take a peak out of her playroom and see where her mommy was… The door creaked open and she peered around the corner, in the kitchen stood mommy Jane. Her long caramel waves tied back in a French plait over her shoulder and sharp green eyes watched her hands as she cut a pile of pears and apples into strips and placed them into a colander ready to wash.

“Mommy?” Rose slipped into the kitchen and peeked over the breakfast bar.

“Mm?” Her mommy continued slicing the fruit.

“Are you mad?” Rose rested her chin on the counter.

“Mm.”

“...I’m sorry, mommy.” She whispered the words but knew her mommy heard her when she sighed and turned to face her, wiping her hands on a tea towel. “And I know I shouldn’t have done it and I’m gonna be punished but please don’t hate me cause I do feel bad and-” She sniffed, a ploppy, baby tear ran down her cheek and her mommy stepped forward to wipe it away and took her baby girl’s face in her hands.

“I know baby, I’ll punish you after dinner.” She gave a soft kiss to Rose’s forehead, “I’ve already forgiven you, but I want you to know that what you did was wrong - Now there’s no dessert,” Rose nodded glumly, “for you.” Her domme finished with a wink and Rose perked up at the thought of dessert being in the house again.

“Wh-What kind of dessert are you having?”

“Don’t even think about it.” Her mommy gave her a stern look before beckoning her over, “Now, come and help me cut some veggies and we’ll wash them with the fruit.”

-

Once they had finished dinner, mommy Jane collected their plates and cutlery and dumped them into the sink. She opened the fridge next and pulled out an apple pie and squirty cream, bringing both to the table with a bowl and spoon. Rose whined at the sight,

“Mommy!” she protested.

“That’s enough out of you.” Mommy Jane spoke sternly. “You still haven’t had your punishment yet, but after that I have a special dessert we can enjoy together.”

Rose shut her mouth, she wanted dessert. She sat and watched her mommy eat a big slice of pie and cream while squirming in her seat - Was this the punishment? Because it sure felt like one! She was getting impatient and asked if she could go do some colouring, her mommy nodded and she slipped away from the table.

Soon she was lying on her front with a pack of glitter gel pens tipped out on the floor as she turned a flower bright blue and sparkly. She lost track of time quickly and when her mommy came in dressed in black cargo pants and a black tank top, she gulped. She knew it was punishment time.

“Clean that up and sit on the bed.” She ordered. Rose complied but peeked over her shoulder as she tidied to see what was in store for her. Mommy Jane walked along the row of pink dressers covered in stickers, they were filled with toys of both the fun and scary kind.

Jane pulled open two drawers and took out a pink PVC paddle with heart cut-outs, a pink princess plug, pink strawberry flavoured lube, ten metres of pink rope and a magic wand vibrator, which coincidently is also pink. With a name like Rose her baby was destined to favour the colour! Once she had plugged in the wand she left it on the floor in the corner with the rope but brought the plug and paddle to the bed. She took her baby’s face in her hands,

“Do you know why I’m punishing you, baby?” she asked softly.

“Yes, Mommy.” Rose nodded.

“Tell me why.”

“Because I ate all the ice-cream that we were supposed to share, Mommy.” She looked genuinely ashamed which Jane was pleased with - her baby was learning.

“And are you sorry?”

“Yes, Mommy.” Rose whispered. Mommy Jane nodded in approval and picked up the PVC paddle,

“And what’s your safe word?” she checked.

“Cake.” Rose grinned.

“Good girl, now you’re going to get twenty spankings-”

“Twenty?! That’s loads!” Rose knew she shouldn’t interrupt but she couldn’t help but feel indignant.

“You deserve more, little piggy, but I brought it down because you confessed before I found out for myself. Be grateful.” The tone was stern and when Mommy Jane’s scary, sharp eyes stared her down Rose wanted to back down, but it just wasn’t fair!

“But I also apologised without being asked!” She retorted.

“You should do that anyway.” Rose mumbled something under her breath but didn’t fight it. She didn’t want Mommy Jane to accuse her of back-talk - that would get her an extra five spankings at least!

“I hope for your sake you just muttered ‘Thank you Mommy, you’re the best.’” Jane raised an eyebrow as she teased but Rose just shrugged in silence. Best not to push it. “I thought so.” Mommy Jane sat on the bed beside her and lifted her arms, “Now, get over my lap and remember to count each strike or it will be repeated.”

Rose climbed gingerly into her mommy’s lap, her tip toes just brushing the floor and her hair hanging over her face with bangs shielding her upper vision. Jane brought the paddle back before swinging down with a sharp ‘smack!’ across both cheeks. The smaller girl jumped and gave a little yelp as her plump ass rippled from the impact, taking her by surprise.

“One!”

Another swat, to the left cheek now, hard enough to leave a light pink imprint of a heart. Another squeaky yelp came from Rose followed by,

“Two!” Mommy Jane swapped back and forth between each reddening cheek, trying to hit the exact same places each time and get clear prints of the heart cut-out on the paddle that would stay for at least a few hours, something to remember this punishment by.

“Six!” Tears were already threatening to fall as Rose tried to reach back and protect her bottom with her hands but Mommy Jane grabbed them and held them both tight behind her back with one of her own.

“Seven!” Even though she knew they were coming, each smack still made her jump. The pain was sharp from the PVC but spread out with the wide blunt surface of the paddle, it hurt so much but she knew she deserved it.

“Eight!” The earlier hits had started to burn now as they did after a while and she could feel her cheeks getting hot and sore. She wriggled to try and relieve some of the pain and cool her bottom down.

“N-Nine!” She almost missed her counting as she was so focused on the pain. The tears slid down her cheeks now and she sniffled quietly through the next swats that rained down. By the eighteenth smack she was sobbing and struggling, the burning was so intense and each hit stung so much, but she knew she needed to complete her punishment to show her mommy she was truly sorry.

“Nineteen!” She cried, but after this smack, her mommy paused.

“You’re doing so well baby,” she soothed, “just one more and you’re all done.” She gave her baby’s hands a squeeze where she was holding them behind her back, Rose simply sniffled in reply but returned the squeeze to show she was grateful. Jane gave her last swing and the sound rang through the room as it landed on the hot, red flesh, soon followed by Rose’s yelp of pain.

“T-twenty,” She gasped, “thank you Mommy.” She was finally able to relax into her carer’s lap. Her hands were released and she bunched them into the black cargo trousers she was spread over, taking deep breaths as her mommy rubbed her back and bright red backside.

“Good girl,” She murmured, “you did so well… Come here.” She pulled up the little brunette to lay against her chest. Rose snuggled her body into her and squished her face into her mommy’s neck. For a few minutes they stayed holding each other, with the occasional sniffle from Rose. But now it was time for part 2 of her punishment. “We’re not finished yet, baby.” Jane smirked down at her adorable baby and lifted her from her lap. Rose looked worried - she couldn’t be getting more spankings! She couldn’t handle any more!

“Wha-” She blubbered.

“Go get Mr. Teddy.” Mommy Jane ordered, standing up and folding her arms.

“O-okay.” She pulled Mr. Teddy out from under her blanket that she had tucked him to sleep under. He was a huge teddy, almost as tall as Rose herself, with soft, caramel coloured fur that reminded the little of her carer’s hair. She dragged him to Mommy Jane who positioned him in the centre of the room, just far enough for the wand to reach…

“Bend over the bed, little one.” Cooed Jane. Rose blinked for a moment - was she going to be spanked in front of Mr. Teddy? How humiliating! He couldn’t see her like that, it was too embarrassing! “NOW, baby.” She was brought out of her thoughts by her Mommy’s stern voice, tip-toeing to the bed and bending over it. 

Jane pushed the little girl’s legs apart, lifted her pink skirt and slid her frilled panties down. Rose’s thighs trembled in anticipation and she gripped the blanket beneath her. But Jane’s attention was now on dripping lube onto her fingers, just two for now. She leant forward and smeared her slippery fingers against Rose’s arsehole. Rubbing gently to tease her open and letting small drops of lube slide down to her pretty pink pussy.

“Aah!” Rose moaned, the feeling of the cold lube on her hot pussy felt so good it made her shiver. Jane slowly began to put more pressure onto her fingers, pushing one in easily and sliding it in and out a few times before pushing a second one in to join it. “Oh, god! Aah!” Rose began to push herself back against the intrusion, enjoying the feeling of being invaded. As the second one joined, this time there was more resistance but Jane pushed against it and began to thrust her fingers in and out, getting tougher as she added the third and enjoying the naughty sounds falling from her baby’s lips. But the time the third finger was pounding in and out with ease the little girl was panting and moaning uncontrollably, she decided that Rose was opened up enough for the plug.

She poured some lube onto the point of the plug and pressed it against her baby’s hole, as she pushed it against it Rose could feel herself stretching and spread her legs, groaning deep. The whole plug finally got all the way inside with a ‘pop’ as Rose sucked the last part in herself, clearly eager for more.

Jane smirked and pulled the little girl’s panties back up.

“Now, go give Mr Teddy a hug.” Rose gave her a confused look but followed the order and walked to the huge bear and wrapped her arms around him. Behind her back, Mommy Jane had found the bight of her rope and was ready to begin tying. “Stay still, baby.” she wrapped the rope round and under, crossing back and forth and fully pinning the little to her stuffed toy. Rose laughed and squirmed a bit,

“Mommy!” She giggled. “What’re you doing?!” She could feel the rope pinning across her back but there was definitely some type of harness style tie around her legs. Her mommy put a gentle hand on her back… And gave her a shove. Both she and Mr Teddy fell down with baby Rose lying on top. She couldn’t help giggling even more as she tried to work out what her mommy had planned, but now she couldn’t see without craning her neck painfully so she tried to listen and work out what was happening.

Mommy Jane walked back to where the magic wand had been sitting on the floor and brought it to her captive, trying her best to keep the surprise out of her baby’s line of vision as she took it round to her backside and slid it into the makeshift harness she had made with the rope that held the head of the wand in place against Rose’s vulva. With one quick click she switched on the super-powered toy and let it hum to life. The vibrations shook the ruffles on her panties and sent wave after wave of desire coursing through her.

“Aah!” Rose moaned, trying to kick her legs out in protest. Mommy Jane was making her way out of the room and back into the kitchen to collect their special ‘dessert’. When she got back she paused in the doorway to watch her pretty baby grinding against the vibrating wand and panting into her teddy’s fur. A sight she could easily watch all day if it weren't for her own desire beginning to burn between her legs.

“Hah! Aaaah!” Rose tried to muffle her voice in Mr Teddy’s fur but it wasn’t helping, and as she heard her mommy re-enter she spread her legs wider, hinting that she needed more. This low setting would never get her off no matter how long she lay there strapped to it. She needed… Something… “Please Mommy! Moooore!” The jolts of pleasure were running along her vulva and up her clit… So good…

Mommy Jane crouched behind Rose’s raised, red backside and slid her panties to one side and hooked them through a loop of rope to hold them in place. The wand pressed against her now bare pussy made her jump, “M-Mommy! Aah, please!” but her mommy grabbed her legs and spread them further before positioning the head of the wand purely on the little girl’s clit and pulling out the can of squirty cream from behind her back, gingerly squirting a line down to Rose’s lips. “Wh-What is tha-aaah!” Mommy Jane dove down without hesitation - turns out she has a bit of a sweet tooth too. She licked and sucked at Rose’s vulva until the little girl’s legs were trembling and her voice raspy from moaning, and then added another line of cream.

“Oh, god…” Rose panted, “Oh god, mommy… Please!” Her head jerked up and she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself get maddeningly close to orgasm again… But it just wasn’t enough. “Aaah! I need more mommy!” She struggled against her bonds in an attempt to grind onto Jane’s face, again. But all that earned her was a chuckle and more licking, which although she loved it - her mommy was deliberately grazing over her sweet spots lighter than other areas.

“You’ve been a naughty girl…” Jane sucked on each pussy lip gently before continuing, “And I think you need to be punished just a little bit more…” She nipped at the lips, earning a squeak from Rose.

“Aaah!” Rose dug her fingers into Mr Teddy’s fur and groaned, her hips stuttering against the wand and the wet hot tongue invading her. Mommy Jane decided to finally allow her baby the release she craved and pushed the dial up on the wand another three levels, enjoying the shivers racking Rose’s entire body. Her legs jerking as she bit down onto Mr Teddy to hold back her screams. But the pleasure was building quicker now and she could feel herself reaching the edge. “O-oh god! Please! Mommy p-please may I come?!” She begged and squirmed as she tried to hold back but it felt so good! Her mommy continued to eat her pussy like she had been starved, dipping her tongue in and out and gliding it round and round, teasing her relentlessly. 

She pulled away and groaned,

“Go on, baby. Come for me.” and dove back in, sucking and playing with her, pulling deep moans and gasps from her baby’s throat. Suddenly, Rose saw white. She threw her head back and let her mouth fall open but all that came out was a soft squeak as her body jerked and convulsed with the pleasure of her orgasm. Jane felt her pussy clenching on the tip of her tongue as she licked in and out, watching her baby ride the waves of pleasure, rocking her hips as much as she could while tied to the stuffed animal.

When she finally came down from her high, her body sank down, using the bear to hold her up at least partially. Mommy Jane sat up and began to untie the ropes binding the smaller girl, her eyes raking over the indents left on her baby’s pale skin. Rose slumped back into her chest and she wrapped her arms around her, rocking from side to side and planting gentle kisses up her neck and cheeks.

“You were so good, baby.” She whispered against a flushed cheek, “Such a good girl,” she cooed. Rose gave a small smile and snuggled closer at the praise. “let’s get you in a nice bubble bath and then into PJs ready for bed,” She stood, holding the little girl to her chest and carrying her out of the room. Maybe one day her baby will learn her lesson, but probably not any time soon - and strangely enough, Mommy Jane was OK with that…


	4. ONESHOT 4 (LONG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rope, squirting, spanking

“How does it feel, Penny?”

Penny panted around the ball gag strapped to her mouth, but didn’t attempt to reply. She didn’t need to; Carmen knew exactly how it felt - damn good. Two thick fingers pounding into Penny’s hot and tight pussy that was clenching of its own accord and dripping down not just her fingers but her whole hand with no obstructions since her precious submissive’s legs were tied up with her feet between her shoulder blades. Carmen got the majority of her pleasure from watching others being pleasured, and she could feel her panties dampening at the image of her baby trembling and squirming.

Small whimpers and moans slipped past the plastic ball between Penny’s lips, her vision had fogged over but she didn’t need it too much at this point. There was nothing she could do as she lay on her soft, chubby stomach, hog-tied with blood-red dyed rope. Her girlfriend added a third finger and rammed it knuckle deep, a jolt running from the tips of her toes to the crown of her head. Her eyelids fluttered and she moaned deeply, the pleasure consuming her.

“Do it, darling. You know what I want.” Carmen teased, grinding her thumb against the side of the other girl’s clit.

The brunette shivered, the muscles in her abdomen tightening as she howled through the ball between her lips. Penny was the most impressive squirter Carmen had seen in her life and it was so hot to see her lose control over her own body in such a way. She never relented, ramming into her and sending her cunt into spasm. Finally, the gates gave way and with a hard shudder, squashing her face into the sheets, Penny came. Hot juices spurted from her, spraying over the arm and torso of her lover.

“Mmmmmm!” Harsh screams ripped from her throat but were muffled by the gag and the sheets. Her whole body shook and tugged at its binds while her orgasm pursued her, chasing her relentlessly and refusing to release her. Carmen never stopped stabbing at her cervix with her hard fingers and circling her clit with the pad of her thumb.

When the orgasm finally released her she sank into the sheets, drool leaking around the gag. Carmen rooted through her back duffle bag to find four plastic clothes pegs, slowly clamping each one to Penny’s fat pussy lips - two on each side pinning her open and giving full access to every inch of her cute cunt. Next she retrieved a thin leather crop, giving a test swat to the palm of her hand, watching her sub jump under the rope holding her at the sound. She chuckled and circled the girl, once she had reached the back of her again she aimed the crop at her left bum cheek.

“Aaamm.” Penny Jerked and moaned, her thighs twitching. Carmen quickly began adding strikes in quick succession from cheek to cheek, the cries of her baby echoing through the room with the sounds of leather on flesh. Her quickly reddening bottom rippling under the harsh beatings. “Mmmmm!”

“What’s that? Harder?” The taller girl brought the crop down with a loud ‘CRACK’ across both cheeks, leaving a defined red line cast across her backside. Penny jumped and let out a muffled scream, biting down on the gag to relieve the pressure building inside of her but still a few tears slid down her cheeks. Carmen crouched by her face and took her cheeks in her hands, running her long fingers round her jaw and behind her head to unclasp the gag. Saliva dribbled down the length of the small girl’s pointed chin.

“Th-thank you, m’am.” Penny whispered through swollen lips.

“Good girl. You took that like a champ, baby! Now for a treat…” Carmen winked and reached forward to unclasp the leather strap and remove the plastic ball, she wanted the gag out of her sub’s mouth to hear her raspy voice in full force. She tossed it aside carelessly and stood. Once again, she circled; she let her girlfriend’s sensitivity heighten as she waited eagerly. Carmen waited just a few more moments before striking the crop to Penny’s vulva, still pinned open with pegs and glistening with her own ejaculation. The brunette bit her lip and groaned, her favourite place to be spanked... Right below her mons where her body was pink and wet. Carmen laughed at her reaction and ripped the whip down again, harder this time.

“Aah! Shit!” Two more hits in quick succession to her mound. “Aaaah! N-not there!” A light tap directly over her vagina, just enough to illicit a gasp. “Harder! Please!” An even softer tap. “Pleeaassee,” Penny whined, wriggling her bottom in frustration. “I thought this was a reward, not a punishment!” She added grumpily.

“It is - a reward for me!” Carmen teased, running the crop over her gently without lifting it off her skin. Dragging it over her sensitive areas, the parts of her that were desperate for attention. After a few more whimpers and whines she took pity on her sub and decided to give her what she wanted.

Harsh ‘thwacks’ and strikes aimed at the middle of the smaller girl’s vulva rained down. Bringing with it a chorus of moaning, groaning and panting from Penny.

“Oh god!” Carmen took her moans as encouragement and began alternating her hits between her lips, clit and hole, toying with her body.

“Such a good girl…” She murmured. The pleasure shocks running through Penny were intoxicating and drew desperate pants from her throat.

“Ah-ah!” The pain and pleasure were fogging her mind, her thoughts incoherent as all she could think about were the sensations throbbing between her legs. “Aaah. Fuck. Aaah. M-mo…” 

“What’s that? No more?” Carmen asked with a smirk, slowing down her smacks to rile up the smaller girl.

“More!” Penny screamed, “D-don’t stop… I’m so close!” She cried, more tears joining her sopping cheeks. And Carmen didn’t, continuing on with hit after hit while Penny’s body shook and spasmed its way through a long, intense orgasm. “Fuck! Carmen, please! Fuck!” She screamed, her body letting go finally. “Oh god,” She sobbed, “I-I can’t.” She slumped down, letting her body unwind from the tension that had been building inside of her alongside her orgasm. Well, as much as she could while still held in position with the thick rope that Carmen slowly untied, running her hands over her sub’s smooth skin in soothing motions and lowering each limb down herself - knowing if she just released them they would snap down without the energy to hold them up.

Finally, she climbed up beside Penny, wrapping a blanket over them both and enclosing the smaller girl gently in her long arms.


	5. ONE SHOT 5 (LONG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingering, strap-on, one night stand.

A tall, red-headed girl lay back on Eva’s bed.

She’d picked her up from a crappy club with watered down drinks and a DJ that spent more time talking than playing his tracks, or sometimes just chatting over them completely. Club Fumero. But Eva didn’t go there for the drinks, or the music, she went there for the girls. For which the crappy club was surprisingly a great help, when they dared to enter, because:

A)Most women only attended once - so no awkward meetings with old fucks.  
B)It was hard to get drunk there off the watery drinks. So no crazy drunks collapsing on her halfway home.  
And C) No one who went in wanted to stay long, so it wasn’t hard to convince them to leave with her.

And today she had her eyes on an adorable copper haired woman, couldn’t have been much younger than herself, late twenties. They had spoken a little at the bar earlier and now she kept looking over at Eva, giving small, cheeky smiles - cute dimples, she thought. She gave it a bit longer, Let her soak in the crappy air surrounding her, let her eyes become fully adjusted to the hovel that was Club Fumero. She had to be patient, but not as much as she would have to at a good club. She went in for the pounce not long after and convinced the tall woman to come back to hers for a drink that didn’t taste like piss. That’s another great thing about this club - it sets the bar low for just about everything. 

The young woman agreed and they took a cab to Eva’s apartment, conveniently only a 15 minute drive away, drank a shot of tequila each and quickly made their way to Eva’s bedroom, where she now looked over the scantily clad woman, barefoot and with her long bob fanned out around her head messily. Eva had a sly grin plastered on her face.

“Take off that scarf you’re trying to pass as a dress.” She ordered, her fox-like grin never slipping. The taller girl smiled back shyly but obeyed and pulled the red piece of chiffon off gingerly. She took her underwear off too without being asked, revealing her wide hips, perky boobs and a smattering of reddish-brown pubic hair between her legs. Eva grabbed her forelegs and pulled the naked woman to the edge of the bed, knees either side of Eva’s legs where she stood over her. She leant down and ran her tongue up from the woman’s belly button, between her breasts and to her neck, where she began to suck and bite into the crook of the other’s neck. The red-haired woman moaned low in her throat and let a bigger smile grace her pretty face. She sat up and pulled at Eva’s own dress, hiking it up her tan thighs and up to her chest where Eva took over and dragged the little black dress over her head, tossing it to the corner of the room. The younger woman pulled her panties down, when they got to her ankles she kicked them off while unhooking her bra. Once they were both naked, Eva ran her hands down the other’s inner thighs and trailed her way to the woman’s wet cunt. She ran her fingers over her, teasingly gently, sliding her way through her juices and rolling the tip of her middle finger against her clit.

“Mmmm.” The red-haired woman tilted her head back slightly and lifted her hands to grab onto Eva’s pink nipples, twisting gently, “Are you planning to tease me all night?” she goaded. But Eva wouldn’t rise to it and continued with whisper touches… Grazing her fingers ever so gently over each dip and curve of her warm nethers. She loved to toy and play with girls. Her new plaything was having none of it though and began to grind back against her long fingers, rubbing herself against Eva’s hand and pulling harder on her breasts. Eva gasped at first, the pain clouding her dark eyes for a moment, but as she got used to the sensation she chuckled and relented, this one is cheeky, she thought, before shoving two fingers inside of her prey and rubbing her thumb roughly against her clit. “Ah-Aah!” Ginger spice jumped with a moan. Eva quickly began to jab her fingers in and out, spurred on by the other’s moans. “Aaaah! Ah!” She pulled one of the woman’s legs up by the knee to spread her and get her fingers in deeper. “Oh, fuck!” She refused to slow down or soften her blows. The taller girl wrapped an arm around Eva’s neck and pulled her down beside her so that they both lay beside each other, their legs tangled together. The red-head began to grind her fingers into Eva’s pussy, rubbing her lips between her fingers.

“Ah-ah, you little shit.” Eva jerked her hips. Her inner lips were super sensitive and this girl had sussed that out way too quickly. They rubbed and pulled at each other, pushing themselves closer to that edge. Their moans filling the otherwise silent apartment.

“I-I’m gonna come!” The woman gasped, rocking her hips onto Eva’s fingers. Eva herself could also feel the need to release building inside of her, but she needed something… She needed to be filled. “Ah - Inside! Ah!” She moaned out, her eyebrows pulling together. The red haired woman managed a smirk through her gasps and pushed a couple of fingers inside, rubbing at the soft, warm flesh. They were both panting and pushing against each other now, their breaths mingling and their mouths meeting every few seconds to fight out a battle with their tongues. Eventually, their breathing became harsh and their legs shook at their effort to hold back their orgasms. “Let go,” Eva groaned, “just… Cum.” She begged. And once again the red-head obeyed, letting her frustrations flood out in a hot, wet release and Eva followed moments later. “Fuck!” She grunted loudly. Their hands no longer able to keep a constant rocking motion into each other as they were hit with wave after wave of pleasure, their fingers jerked sporadically and jumped inside of one another where they tried to continue but couldn’t keep their focus or strength. Finally they both succumbed to afterglow, slumping onto their sides and pulling their hands from between each other’s legs. As their breathing slowly evened, they smiled at each other. Maybe I should get myself a proper girlfriend… Thought Eva. But she pushed the feelings aside and her body off the bed to root around her floor-drobe in search of her toy box. The red-head just smiled that adorable dimple-smile again and watched her fight against the avalanche of crap coming down around her. Finally, Eva dragged out a large, plastic pink box and unclasped the lid triumphantly. The other woman crawled to the edge of the bed to watch what emerged.

Eva pulled out her favourite toy, a two-toned pink mantric mouse strapless strap-on and a bottle of lube. A deadly combination. She gave a wink and lunged for the younger woman, pinning her to the corner of the bed on her back, the strap-on and lube still in her hands. The woman laughed and wriggled a little beneath her in a faux escape attempt. Eva rolled her eyes and pulled herself up to a kneeling position. She squeezed a blob of the clear slippery liquid onto the darker, stubbier side and pushed it inside of herself slowly, letting her muscles contract and suck the handle in. Then, on the longer end, she drew a line of lube and began to push into the red-head, adjusting her position for better leverage.

“Mmmm.” The woman rolled her head to the side and bit her lip. Being filled is such a strange and addictive pleasure. There’s something about your body that knows this is what it wants, even virgins get the lust for something inside of them - Eva knew she did before she popped her cherry. It’s something carnal that is built into us… A need. She slowly began to pull back out of the woman , letting her adjust to the length and girth and letting the lube spread as she dragged the silicone toy out… Almost all the way… And slammed back into her. “Aah!” Her legs jerked open wider and her hands gripped handfuls of Eva’s black and blue sheets. Eva felt her own legs tremble at the pleasure and pushed the woman back up the bed a bit so she wouldn’t fall backwards off the end when she started to thrust. 

Eva began her assault, throwing her hips into a hard and fast rhythm, listening to the smacks of the toy driving into both of them at different angles and the shallow moans and gasps they couldn’t help but let out.

“J-Jesus.” Eva grunted. The shape of her end of the double-dildo-like toy was shorter, thicker and curvier, it hit all her favourite spots… The woman beneath her was breathing hard, rocking her hips in time with Eva’s thrusts and pushing her head back against the pillows.

“Fuck!” She moaned, her eyes were practically rolling in her head, “Oh my god…”she cried, wrapping her legs loosely around Eva’s hips. Eva could feel the tingles running up between her legs, she let her hands grip at the girl’s breasts and toyed with them as she shoved her hips back and forth. Her abs flexing hard with the effort. “Fuck me!” The red head gasped, “Harder!”

“Don’t come crying to me when your pussy still aching next week.” Eva warned, grabbing the woman by the hips, flipping her face down into the pillows and letting one hand rest on her neck to pin her.

“Mmf. Mmf. Mmf.” A moan escaped around the piece of pillow in the red-head’s mouth with every thrust. “Mmmmf!” She squealed when Eva hit her favourite spot, but the older woman didn’t relent in the harsh pounding. Ginger rocked her own hips back, begging for more. “Mmf. Mmf.”

The sensations were running through Eva hard and fast and her breaths were coming out hot and gasping. She bit down on her lip, stifling her grunts and groans. The woman beneath her unable to hold in a single moan. Eva reached one arm to her bedside table to root around and pulled out her favourite vibe; she used one thumb to switch through the settings, slipped it between the other’s legs and held it against her clit, earning her a true pillow scream, 

“MMMMMF!” the red-head squirmed against the sheets and spread her legs wider.

“C’mon baby,” Eva grunted, “come for me.” the girl shuddered beneath her.

“MMMF!” She cried, biting down hard onto the soft pillow. Eva gave a few final thrusts, pulling the vibe from the red head’s cunt and pressing it against her own clit, pushing herself over the edge with a long guttural moan.

“Shiiiit.” Her hips shook, barely able to hold onto the toy inside of her as it slipped in and out just a few more times with her orgasm. They both let the tension holding up their bodies release in a wave and dropped down to the bed in an awkward crumpled tangle of bodies, but they didn’t care, all they could think about was the pleasure still shooting through their bodies and their gasping breaths and their hearts pounding, They laid like that for a few more minutes, wrapped around each other, both in their own little world inside of their heads. But soon the afterglow faded and the exhaustion hit - It’s incredible how much an orgasm can drain your energy! Eva pulled herself up, walked to the door of the room, turned her light off, walked back and climbed under the covers, pulling them over the dazed red-head too, who was already thinking she would happily do the walk of shame in the morning for the opportunity to sleep now. Both girls began to doze off but before they quite made it to la la land, Eva had one question on her mind, “Hey, babe - what’s your name?” she asked.


	6. ONE SHOT 6 (LONG) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot has been split into two parts, so I suppose it's a two-shot? Anyway, hope you enjoy! Both parts will be long.
> 
> BDSM, Rope, Bondage, Pussy spanking, Riding crop, Oil, Massage, gag and Clit Clamp.

Malia loved to play with subs, to push them to their absolute end and watch their bodies attempt to deal with the shock. She loved to tie every limb down and watch them convulse, their bodies straining against the rope desperately, she loved to gag them and listen to the muffled sounds that simply couldn’t be held back when they were so far gone, but she didn’t blindfold her subs, the eyes were one of her favourite areas to observe when going into orgasm, streaming with tears, rolling around, crossing or simply squeezing shut tightly. She loved all of it. She always brought subs to their limit, it was only when they were cumming on command and not of their own volition that she felt she got the best reactions out of them, and the reaction was all she cared about. Her subs were always fully used when she was done with them, she never relented. Harder. Deeper. More. Taking every last moan she could drag from them.

 

This time it was a tiny woman, small waisted and thin-limbed with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes with an infectious sparkle to them. Her wrists and ankles were tied to the table, an intricate chest piece tied round her cute barely-blossomed breasts pinned her down tightly, no room for escape. She was watching her carefully, she recognised that look from her own experience as a sub (oh, to be young and submissive again) that apprehensive feeling at the beginning of a scene, not knowing what to expect, your limbs clenching in anticipation of your dominants movements.

 

Malia stretched her fingers out and grazed them over the soft skin of her inner thighs, she could feel the shivers of excitement running through the muscle and she felt a pull in her gut, she wanted to bite down on her, squeeze the flesh of her thigh between her teeth. But not yet, first she needed to rile her up, get her hot and wet. She allowed her fingers to drag up to the meeting of her thighs, tracing lightly over the small patch of hair, pausing at the centre of her mound to give the hair a sharp tug. The woman gasped, the sound softening into a quiet moan when Malia released her grip, and let her eyelids drop halfway to gaze at the ceiling with a lust-filled expression.

 

“Spread your thighs.” She ordered, giving her knees a gentle push outwards with her free hand. The woman obliged, pulling them as far open as the ankle restraints would allow. Malia pulled a small tin from her pocket and popped the lid, the scent of menthol filled her nose. She swiped her finger through the balm and leant over the woman’s body to slide said finger between her lips, taking extra time to slowly rub the tip into her clit until all of the balm had transferred onto the submissive’s body although the end of her finger still tingled from the contact. The woman wriggled her legs a little, rubbing the ointment experimentally between her lips. Malia put the pot back in her pocket. The hand resting on the woman’s pubic hair crept down and parted either side of her clit as she brought her other hand up and slid it down to her vagina, rubbing around her hole with an evil slowness even she had to admit.

 

The hands worked in tandem as they massaged at her vulva lightly, warming up the skin with the friction of skin on skin. The woman’s breathing got heavier, her eyes still half-lidded.

 

“You’d better not be falling asleep on me.”

 

“No, ma’am.” She giggled, wiggling her feet as proof.

 

“Good.” Malia chuckled and stepped away to root through a storage tower holding five drawers full of toys, implements and… aha, exactly what she was looking for. A small squeezy bottle of sweet almond oil and a bar gag with a mouth cover. She shoved the gag in her pocket with the balm for later. She unscrewed the top of the oil and poured a small amount into her palm, placed the bottle on the table between the woman’s feet and rubbed her hands together, bringing the oil to body temperature before returning them to her vulva and continuing the massage of everywhere except the spots she knew the woman really wanted.

 

“Aaah.” The woman’s brows pulled together. Malia skirted around her clit, vagina and the tender spot right between her labia minora, focusing her energy on sliding her slick fingers over the plump flesh around them, curling into the crease where her thighs met her buttocks. The oil made it so easy to glide over her, teasing around the edges until the woman let out a whine. Malia shook her head with a smile and drew a finger from the woman’s clit to her vagina and pulled it away, inspecting how wet it was. Satisfied with her captive’s level of arousal, she finally dipped two fingers between her outer lips and clamped her clit and inner lips between them, at first giving a harsh squeeze to draw a sharp gasp from the woman, her eyelids fluttering. Malia loosened her grip and rocked her hand back and forth, allowing the wet and sensitive skin to glide between her fingers. Rubbing her into a wet fury, her body squirming and her moans getting higher and higher until her body froze, knuckles white and toes curled, she came with a sob, her body held taut for five seconds before her limbs fell flaccid onto the table. Malia stroked over gently, never allowing her a break from stimulation. The woman’s legs jerked together when she slid over her clit.

 

“Hold them open.” Malia paused her ministrations, her fingers clamped either side of the tiny bundle of nerves.

 

“Y-yes, ma’am.” The woman whimpered. Her legs managed to widen just a little, although not back to their original position. Malia could accept that, it wasn’t easy to stay spread when your post-orgasm clit was in a vice. Speaking of, she used her free hand to snatch up the clit clamp from on top of the storage tower, a small one with silicone tips and a metal adjustment ring. She drew her hand back, rubbing over every inch of flesh as she did, and positioned the clamp with the prongs either side of the woman’s clit before slowly pushing the adjustment ring down until the woman cried out.

 

“Too tight?”

 

“No,” She took a ragged breath. “It… it’s just sensitive.” Malia nodded, that would be the menthol balm doing it’s job, drawing blood to her pussy like an erect penis.

 

“Good girl.” She pulled out the gag and lifted the woman’s head gently, positioning it in her mouth and securing the clasp behind her head, careful not to catch her black tresses spilling over the edge of the table. Malia wandered back up to the other end of the table to inspect said sensitive vulva, pulling the lips apart with her fingers where they had puffed up either side of the clamp and stuck together with her slick. She was pleased with the progress so far but she knew what could take the pleasure to the next level with a mini mixture of pain.

 

Her hand pulled away, allowing the lips to press together again and stepped back to open the canvas bag she kept on the floor containing her favourite implements and retrieved her leather riding crop, striking it against her palm with a loud crack, causing a jolt in the legs of the woman. Malia gave her knees another push to spread them to maximum capacity before taking her first swipe, landing the head of the crop on the meeting of her fat pussy lips with a wet ‘smack’.

 

“Mmm.” The woman moaned against her gag. Malia whipped the crop down in a short and tight hit. “Mmggg.” The legs shook with the effort to stay open, especially when she struck twice more back to back, causing the clamp to clang when the metal knocked against itself. Her breathing became laboured. Next came a direct hit to her clit pinched between the metal prongs that had her knees jerking together and then quickly pulling open again. The kid had at least a little discipline but she had given a reaction that had Malia’s own genitals stirring. She aimed for the clit again, striking harder this time. “Mmmmm!” The woman cried out. Malia's panties were starting to dampen, she struck that spot again and looked over, the woman’s eyes were closed and her brows pulled together as she moaned against the ball in her mouth. Her hand probed between her legs again, pulling apart her lips and inspecting how much wetter she had become, it was good, but still not good enough. She took the near on her side of the table and pushed it down flat to open up the crotch fully to her and layered hits from clit to vagina and back up again without pause. The woman whined against the gag, her back arching slightly and her fists clenched.

 

Malia continued to spank at her cunt in a range of strikes from light smacks to loud cracks and from her mound to her vagina, drawing a host of sweet sounds from her. Once she was dripping freely onto the plastic covering of the table, Malia slide her hand down to pry open the woman’s lips with a squelching sound and tapped at her incredibly sensitive clit with the crop. The woman’s body jerked with every touch to the clamped bundle of nerves and she whimpered pathetically beneath her.

 

“Just a couple more, kid, you’ve done well so far.” Malia could tell the woman was keening at the praise even with the gag. She would stay true to her word, even if these last couple would be much more painful than what she had endured so far. With the wet outer lips still being held open with her thumb and index finger she brought down the crop, hard.

 

“MMMM!” The woman cried out, much louder than any of her previous moans. Malia suspected a second orgasm was on the horizon, she loved a sub that could cum from a spanking.

 

“Hmm?” She teased with a small smile. The woman lifted her head as much as she could and gave her the best dirty look she could with only her eyes. Malia ignored her and struck at her sensitive inner lips, causing a jitter to run through her legs to accompany the muffled scream. “One more.” Malia cooed and brought down the crop for the final time.

 

“Mmmmm!” The woman groaned, her legs jerked and her vulva was visibly pulsing as she came again. When Malia pulled it back, the flat leather was dripping. She took a lick, savouring the slightly salty taste, and tossed the crop away to be cleaned in the morning.

 

“Good girl.” She said. The woman was smiling beneath the gag albeit lazily, her eyes already lolling in after-orgasm bliss. “But don’t you doze off on me, we’re not through yet.”

 

>> END OF PART ONE OF TWO <<


End file.
